twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Seregon "The Revenant"
Known Information A mysterious Effendal of eclectic tastes claiming to be under House Delfestrae. He says that he does not feel pain as pain, but as pleasure. Allegedly he is from the dawn of the purges and beyond, though his memory seems to have escaped him. He often suggests he has no ambition or desire, but instead a bound sense of duty, though it is unclear to whom or what. Most of his body is covered in scars and his complexion seems more likely to be carried by the dead than the living. It is also said that he died once before the death that made him a returned and was brought back mysteriously during the purge. After he returned during the Purge he tried for his second attempt at his Effendal flight and succeeded, granting him the title "The Revenant." There are some that have heard him discuss business of his mother and her crude experimentation on him. He was known to be one that would partake in the blood of demons and has obvious horns proving the truth of that, though he claims he has since stopped since he gained the powers he desired and no longer needs to partake. He recently renewed his vows with his late wife Tiavin Tyrathem and ever since they have been inseparable, even rumored to be metaphysically linked in some way. It is not clear the origins, but ever since they have been together, strange, intricate marks have begun appearing on them both. Seregon also seems to have close ties with a powerful woman (some say a deity) known to him only as "Lady Whispers". Teachings and Ceremonies Seregon and Ritari Tiavin Tyranthem have recently started a series of philosophical discussions, teachings and ceremonies as a small group known as Scarlet Tear. Status Those in "the know" politically speaking have heard that Seregon holds some pull in certain circles. Allies *Ritari Tiavin Tyranthem *Cobraxa *Keelin Tornith *Lady Sili *Ritari Don-Tragg *Little Bal'e'a'thru *Starchild *Coran Haeso *Doctor Vorandiel *Arundale Kali *Jeanette Mauplumé Enemies * Baleathru Rumors * Seregon seems to suffer from multiple personality issues, as he has been seen bouncing between aggressive, creepy, polite, and downright pleasant in the span of only a few minutes. * He was once the husband of Tiavin Tyrathem, until she killed him. * Rumor has it that Revenant was able to convince the Diamonds he was among them, and assisted in having Laurel Bay kidnapped. The prevailing theory is that he wanted to take her place as Tavern Keeper, and is now disappointed she survived the encounter. * They say that where ever Seregon The Revenant goes Imps follow in his wake, spreading mayhem and mischief in an adorably affectionate, and diabolical fashion. * He may be the Uncle to all Tzigani. * Seregon's rekindled relationship with Tiavin has already soured, causing him to flee into Vorandiel's arms. Their sordid affair has already resulted in Seregon's pregnancy with the Spider Spawn of Armageddon, as prophesied by cultists of the Eldritch God Zal'roz. * A recent surgery has imbued Seregon with the ability to shoot bursts of stick web from his wrists and sense danger with what is known as a "spidey sense". * Really just 3 spiders in a trench coat. Inspirations Hellraiser's Pinhead. Parasect.